Elastomers are sometimes formed of materials with surface properties, such as texture or chemical properties, that are undesirable or less than ideal for a desired application. Modification of the surface of the elastomer can be used to improve the elastomer. Molds can be used to cause polymerizable mixtures to form various patterns on elastomer surfaces; however, the use of molds can require tedious manufacturing steps and can be limited in the types and sizes of patterns available.